Fallen Angels at My Feet
by EyeCandy
Summary: When a Marine is brutally raped and murdered, it's up to Harm and Mac investigate. but when the case's emotiona connection to one of them getsto be too much, will it be to much to bare? or will the one affected giveup everything to solve the case?
1. Here Without You Prolog

Fallen Angels at My Feet  
By EyeCandy  
  
Summary: When a Marine is brutally raped and murdered, our favorite duo is sent to investigate.Will one of them be able to handle how close to home this case is and catch the killer before its too late?  
  
Rating:R for content  
  
Author's notes: Ok...I've been writng up a storm and changing things around a bit. so bare with me! I hope you enjoy what I have so far!  
  
PROLOG  
  
Here Without You  
  
Robertson Residence  
Portland, Oregon  
September 23 1986  
0200 local time  
  
She watched her daughter sleep, her small body was nestled under the warm comfort of her She Ra blanket.  
  
Deanna smiled sadly and hefted her duffle bag snug on her shoulder. She was leaving. She had to. She was bad luck and she didn't want to see her family suffer. Deanna moved away from her daughter's room and neared the hall stairs.  
  
A voice called to her as she began to descend the stairs. She didn't want to face the person. No one was supposed to know she was gone until morning.  
  
Mark called to his girlfriend, trying not to disturb his 4 year old daughter, sleeping in the next room.  
  
Deanna stooped at the sound of her new assumed name. She turned to face him, but she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
Mark saw her bags in her hands and eyed her slowly, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
Marta, what's going on? He asked. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He looked her over, taking in her beauty.  
  
From the moment he laid eyes on her, he loved her. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. And totally out of his league. But under the haze of being drunk and filled with liquid courage, he made his move on her. He was surprised when she agreed to have a drink with him and when she took him home later that night, he was in heaven. That night was filled with passion, definitely a night he would never forget.  
  
His daughter was produce out of that passion filled night. Marta had found him a few weeks later and told him. He remembered the scared look on her face when she told him of the pregnancy, the look was as if she thought he would be angry with her.  
  
How could he be? He loved her. And he told her that. She smiled and curled up into his arms.  
  
Candice came not long after that, she was the light of his life and Marta's as well, or so he thought.  
  
Deanna still wouldn't look at him, and when Mark went to wrap his strong arms around her, she flinched and backed away.  
  
Marta, what's wrong? where are you going?Mark asked, his eyes filling with hurt and confusion.  
  
My name isn't Marta, and all of this was a mistake Deanna said, her voice strong. No one was going to change her mind now.  
  
I don't understand, if your name isn't Marta then what is it? Why would you lie to me about it? and what is a mistake? Mark's voice was raising slightly in his anger and confusion at this revelation.  
  
I don't know why I lied to you, Mark. I guess I wasn't thinking that night when I took you home. To be honest, I didn't think our relationship would get this far. Deanna finally look up into Mark's eyes.  
You were just supposed to be a good lay, Mark. We were never supposed to have a baby Her face was indifferent and hard. Mark's heart broke.  
  
We were what?! Mark's eyes went wide. You are telling me that, the little girl in that bed, means nothing to you? That she's just a mistake to you? He stated as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of Candice's room. Mark's voice was loud now, his hurt evident.  
  
The noise woke little Candice from her sleep. Slipping from her bed, her arms instinctively went around her cabbage patch doll, named Jordanna Banana as she went to see what was going on.  
  
Mommy?Daddy? Wha's wrong? Candice asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Deanna looked down at the little girl. She looked so much like her Sarah it was painful to look at her. Candice had the same hair color, the same face shape. Even their attitudes seemed to be similar, although Candice's was still developing. The only things that set the two girls apart was that Candice had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and a flush of freckles across her nose and cheeks.  
  
Deanna thought for a moment. Sarah was turning 20 this year. She wondered what Sarah was doing now, if she was happy. She hadn't talked to her oldest child since she left her that night almost 5 years ago.  
  
Deanna looked at Mark then, anger blazing in his eyes.  
  
You tell her, tell her what's going on He said, his eyes hard.  
  
Deanna sighed and turned to the small girl.  
  
Candy honey,you should be in bed. Why don't you go bac- Deanna began but was cut off by a small voice.  
  
Mommy, what's wrong? why do you have your go away bag? are you going away?Little Candice asked, her big blue eyes shinning from the tears that were threatening to over flow.  
  
Yes honey, I'm going away Deanna said as she knelt down in front of the girl.  
  
When you be back? Candice asked, voice trembling. Deanna sighed softly, reaching out the take her daughter's hand.  
  
I don't know Candy, it might be a long time before i see you again by this time Candice was crying and wrapping her small chubby arms around her mother's neck.  
  
No! Mommy don't go! Don't leave me! Candice wailed,tightening her hold on her mother.  
  
Deanna's eyes filled with tears at the sound of her child's wail. she couldn't stand hearing her in pain,but she had to leave she couldn't stay here and raise a daughter that reminded her so much of the one she left behind. She slowly pried Candice's arms from around her neck.  
  
I love you Candy, be a brave girl now Deanna said as she turned and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Candice sobbed and called out for her mother. Mommy! come back! PLEASE! I'll be good! Mommy come back!  
Mark watched as his heartbroken little girl raced down the stairs after her mother, doll forgotten like she now was,  
  
He caught her trying to reach for the door handle, screaming In her frustration. Crying for the woman who had given her life.  
  
The only thing Mark could do was envelope his child in his arms, ignoring her struggles to get free.  
  
It's ok...shh...Candy..I'm here was all he could say as his own heartbreak consumed him.  
  
**_I'm here without you baby,  
But you still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby,  
And I dream about you all the time.  
  
I'm here without you baby,  
But you still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight girl, It's only you and Me._**


	2. Holding My Last Breath

**Fallen Angels at My Feet**  
  
By EyeCandy  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.. quit asking! the title is by Evanesense, it s apart of the song If anything else in this story is recognizable.. it doesn't belong to me. I only own the Victim, her child and the Murder (and i now wish i didnt)  
**Summery:** When a Marine is brutally raped and murdered, it's up to our favorite duo to investigate. Will they catch the killer before he kills again?  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama  
**Rating:** R for Content and language  
  
**Author's Notes:** Ok.. this is my first attempt at a murder story. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. The victim in the story is in fact Me. I know Gross! but it works ironically, in my mind! So I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**_Holding My Last Breath_**  
  
Robertson Residence  
Bethesda, Maryland  
Tuesday, April 22nd  
0800 zulu  
  
Come along Sophia! Candice Robertson called to her three year old daughter.  
  
We're late! and Mommy's CO doesn't like it when she's late she called again. The small, chubby girl scampered to the door where her mother was waiting.  
  
Sophia, your shoes are on the wrong feet again! Candice said, laughing as she sat her daughter down on the floor.  
  
this shoe goes on this foot she said as she switched the shoes. Pooh bear goes on the outside of you foot, so everyone can see him she explained to the little girl. Sophia nodded then gave her mother a sweet smile.  
  
Lifting her daughter to her hip, Candice grabbed her briefcase and her keys on the hall table and exited the house, locking the door behind her.  
  
Sophia shifted in her mother's arms, turning to view the shinny buttons on her mother's uniform. she said as she fingered one of them. Candice smiled and opened the back seat door of her car to place Sophia into her car seat.  
  
After buckling Sophia into her car seat and putting her briefcase in the back, Candice settled herself behind the steering wheel. Within a few moments, they where underway.  
  
The Chipper sounds of children's music rang out though the open windows of the beat up of 86 jeep cherokee as Candice Drove her daughter to her best friend's house.  
  
Thompson Residence  
Bethesda Maryland  
0930 zulu  
  
AS they pulled up to the cute little rancher style home, Candice saw her friend, Vicki , walk out to the front porch to greet them.  
  
Hey Vic, how's things? Candice called as she unbuckled Sophia and lifted her out of the car seat.  
  
I'm good, Candy, how's the angel today? Vicki asked as she held out her arms for Sophia.  
  
She's good, had a good sleep last night, so she should be cooperative today Candice said as she handed Sophia over. Kissing her daughter goodbye she walked back to her car.  
I'll be back at 5 pm she called, then got into her jeep and waved goodbye.  
  
Little did Candice know, that this would be the last time she would ever see Sophia again.  
  
Candice never made it to work that day. When she stopped at her favorite coffee shop for her usual double latte, she didn't see the man watching her in the shadows.  
  
Candice never had time to scream. A hard hand covered her mouth while another jabbed a gun into her side.  
  
Scream, and I'll not only kill you, but Sophia as well a dark voice said from behind her. Come with out a fuss or there will be hell to pay The man shoved Candice along, the gun pressing hard against her side. Her mind took inventory of her situation, weighing each possibility as her Marine training taught he too. But it was clear if she did anything, it would only have her end up dead, and then who would protect Sophia.  
  
How do you know of Sophia? Candice asked, her voice hard. The man Shoved her down a dark alleyway and up against a brick wall.  
  
A father knows his child Candygirl the man said, a pinch of evilness in his voice.  
  
Randy! what are you doing? how did you find us? Candice asked as her ex's face came into her vision.  
  
I am quite disappointed that you gave her your last name and not mine, sweet cheeks He said gruffly. I am her father, she does have my eyes after all, she should have my name! But NO! you ran and took her with you! His voice becoming angry.  
  
Randy, you beat me! While i was pregnant! You are crazy! Candice spat at him.  
  
If you weren't so disobedient, you little slut, I wouldn't have had to! He growled then continued. I'm going to make you pay for taking my child He said as he grabbed Candice by the hair and threw her to the ground.  
  
Randy! What are you... Candice started but when she heard her uniform skirt rip, she knew what he was going for. No! Randy Please! She cried as she tried to get away, but he slammed his fist into her stomach and slapped her face.  
  
Shut your face, Bitch! He hissed. That shut her up.  
  
Randy began to rip off her pantyhose, the tearing sound echoed in Candice's ear as she silently prayed that this was just a horrible nightmare and that she was still at home with her precious little girl. The unfortunate reality of this situation became apparent as Randy harshly flipped his victim over, face down.  
  
Garbage and muddy dirt forced it's way into her mouth and nose as she was pressed against the cold, hard ground. She knew what was coming, like she always had when she was with Randy. She tried to fight him off, a task that was difficult without having him on top of her. She tried to kick, but it was no use, he had her pinned down.  
  
The next thing she heard was her own voice, screaming out as he forced himself inside her.  
  
She felt herself tear before the actual pain of it. Randy with neither gentle nor small. Candice tried not to cry, but even her Marine training didn't prepare her for this. She felt blood seep from the apex of her legs as Randy roughly pumped into her. He seemed even more pleased that his conquest' was whimpering and begging him to stop. When she begged, he would just thrust harder, making her cry out and making blood gush from her.  
  
Randy grabbed her hair and forcefully yanked her head back as he continued to torture her by raping her from behind.  
  
Whacha cryin' for candygirl? I thought you liked it rough He whispered against her hair evilly. Candice whimpered again.  
  
Please.. Randy just stop she pleaded, fear and pain creeping into her voice.  
  
Aww poor baby, just for that I'll make it last longer He taunted. As he said this he began to draw out slowly, only to push in hard.   
  
Pain seared up her body like knives, causing her to detach her mind from her body in a effort to save her sanity.  
  
When Randy heard no more whimpering, he look at her and noticed that she was paying attention, this made him angry. He rolled her over and tried to force her to look at him as he raped her.  
Look at me! Watch me! he taunted more. When she wouldn't look him in the eyes, Randy wrapped his large hands around her slender neck.  
  
Candice's eyes searched Randy's face an was shocked when he started slowly strangling her. Now that she was on her back and Randy's hand where occupied with her neck, Her hand where free and she used them.  
  
Scratching wildly in an effort to save herself from certain doom,Candice's mind began to think of Sophia, began to imagine her playing and singing. she saw her daughter's dark hair shining in the sunlight, her gray eyes smiling up at her. She had to fight. She fought to get back to her child, fought to stay alive for her baby.  
  
Candice felt her fingernails tear flesh from Randy's neck. Randy let out a howl and squeezed harder.  
Stupid whore! I'll Kill you! he seethed as he continued to rape her, strangle her. He marveled at the different shades of purple his victim was turning.  
  
Candice's mind was frantic now. All she wanted was to see Sophia again, one more time. She knew that she would never survive this. She wanted to kiss her daughter, to hold her and gently rock her till she could no more. Soon she felt herself growing cold, the light slowly dimming to darkness and all she saw in front of her eyes was her daughter's beautiful face. As she took her last raspy breath the only thing her mind said before death took was one simple word.   
  
  
  
He watched as Candice's body slowly began limp. As he her fingers slipped from his face, where she was attempting to push him away, he gave one last thrust and released himself inside her. He grinned sadistically and slowly lifted himself from her body. He thought she had just passed out, but the cold stark reality was that he had squeeze the life out of her. Looking down, he saw the lifeless look in her open eyes. He knelt down next to her and turned her head so that he was looking into her eyes.  
  
Serves you right he said simply as her deathly gaze rested on him. Then as if he had done nothing wrong, he left her there, walking away without a worry in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
**_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_**


	3. Wasted Beauty

Fallen Angels at My Feet  
By EyeCandy  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!  
Author's note: The ending bit is from Mad World By Gary Jules. I wrote this hoping it made sense! Ok if you find anything wrong.. let me know... I'm not total sure about the NCIS stuff... so any fans out there willing to give me a heads up.. feel free! I hope you like! More is coming... Mac & Harm will show up soon.. be patient! LOL Ok on with the show!  
  
Wasted Beauty  
  
Crime Scene - 125th st. and Dunn  
Bethesda, Maryland  
2100 Zulu  
  
The flashing lights of Police cars intruded into the darkness of the night. Neighbroughs gathered outside the yellow crime scene tape in morbid curiosity about what was going on.  
  
A short, plump police detective in his fifties flashed his badge to the officer and ducked under the tape.  
  
What do we got Stevens? Dectective Scott O'Brian asked as a tall police officer walked toward him.   
  
Looks like a Marine, Sir Stevens began as he motioned for her superior to follow him back to where the body lay.  
  
Uh..the name's Robertson... It's on her uniform.. Steven continued as they neared the body. The two men reached the body, which was covered by a plastic sheet to preserve any evidence there may be.  
  
You're telling me that this person is still in uniform? O'Brian spat out, disgusted as he knelt down next to the sheet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was under neath it. He was a retired Navy officer and even though he only got to Petty Officer, he had survived Nam and took great pride in the military.  
  
Stevens looked at the detective then answered.  
Yes sir... the victim is female, by the way she looks... uh she didn't die peacefully sir Steven's explained.  
  
Scott O'Brian lifted the sheet off the body. The victim's face was white and dull. The sight wasn't anything he hadn't seen before in many other crime scenes, or even in Nam, but this was different. He looked down at the shell of a body that was left.  
  
God! she can't be anymore than 25! Scott said with a voice full of dull anger. She looks like my granddaughter The hair.. same He commented as his voice trailed off. He quickly replaced the sheet then stood.  
  
Better call NCIS and get them down here.. this is their jurisdiction He stated as he began to walked of.  
  
Stevens! Lock down the scene he called back to the officer as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
Same Area  
2130 Zulu  
  
A half an hour later the crime scene was being picked over by a pair of NCIS special agents.  
  
A petite woman with brown hair, looked over the body. She scanned over the skin of the victim with bright purple latex gloves. She gently touched here and there, inspecting and formulating how this woman could have died. The woman's hair was tossled, like she had been moving alot. her uniform was crumpled and in a diseray. The cold look in the dead woman's open eyes sent shivers up Special Agent Kate Todd's spine.  
  
Kate's mind locked out the fact that this woman couldn't have been much younger than she. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on what she was doing, reminding herself not to get emotionally involved.   
  
She heard special agent Gibbs come up behind her before she saw him. He knelt down next to Kate. She watched as he slid his gloved hand into the victim's uniform and pulled out her dog tags a second later.  
  
I hadn't gotten to that yet she said quietly. For some reason she felt as if she needed to whisper around this woman, even though she was very dead and couldn't hear her any ways. She reasoned, in the back of her mind, that she was being respectful of the victim.  
  
Gibbs looked at Kate then pulled out his cell phone.  
  
Dinozzo... run a check in the Marine personnel database.... yes.... for number 4556344.. yes.. Robertson is the last name.. ok.. He hung up and glance over the body again.  
  
Dinozzo is finding out who this is... he started then shuffled on his feet. So.. what do you think Kate? He asked as he looked at the newest member of his team.  
  
I see strangulation marks around her neck, could be cause of death.. I don't want to say.. that's ducky's job to figure out... but her uniform is ripped so that would suggest possible rape She said as the continued to survey the dead woman's body.  
  
She gently pushed aside the torn uniform skirt and saw more bruising.  
Her pantyhose is ripped and there is more bruising on her thighs, as if her assailant gripped her there as he attacked her.. Kate stated, somewhat sadly.  
  
Ok.. Let's get ducky on this as soon as possible.. he should be- Gibbs was starting to say, but was interrupted by his cell phone.  
Gibbs!... Yes.. ok... He hung up as quickly as he answered, then turned to Kate.  
  
Dinozzo found the records from the dog tags.. the name os this woman is Candice Robertson.. 21 years of age and is a Corporal in USMC, stationed at Bethesda He said as he looked at Kate.  
  
I want you to help Dinozzo find everything you can on this woman.. I want everything from the name of her first pet to what she had for breakfast this morning Gibbs said in his stoic tone.   
  
Kate nodded as she took one last look at the body. She gazed over the starkness of the white sheet against the grey, stale of the young woman's skin. It seemed such a waste of potential, that this woman could have been. But now she was another broken hearted family, another lover's loss. Only someone to keep in memory and nothing more.  
  
She's so young... what a shame Kate said as she turned and walked away.  
  
_The tears are filling up there glasses   
No expression, no expression   
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow   
No tomorrow, no tomorrow _


	4. Steal My Pain

**Discliamer:** On Chapter 2..but for this chapter Song bit at bottom is from Seether feat. Amy Lee! YAY! love her!!  
**Author's note: **Hey all!!Yeah i know.. long time no Update!! SOO SORRY! I started my first year of Univeristy this past September and things got crazy! had no time to write then had no muse! Anyways! Hopefully this chapterwill make you all feel better! Ok on with the Show!

__

Fallen Angels at My Feet 

Chapter 4

Steal My Pain

Thompson Residence  
0000 hours  
Bethesda, Maryland

Vicki Thompson was worried. It wasn't like Candice to be this late picking up Sophia. She paced the her living room a few times,holding her cordless phone in her hand. Should she call the base? Or the Police? She didn't know what to do. She sighed gently. Sophia was up in her spare bedroom sleeping now,but it took her half the night to get her there. Poor Sophia knew there was something wrong when Her mother never showed up.

She kept asking Vicki where she was and Vicki had to lie to her, she didn't want to upset her, but the lack of information just frustrated the little girl even more and she ended up falling into a stint of blubberous crying for hours.

Vicki sighed again and dialed a friend's number.

Jennifer? Hi! It's Vicki.... Can I talk to you for a moment? She spoke into the phone when the other end picked up. Soon she was telling Jennifer what had happened.

Ok Vicki... I'll come over...There is a Marine Col. that I work with at JAG... Did you want me to talk to her about this? Jennifer Coates asked into the phone.

No... Yes.. oh I dunno Jen, I'm so worried.. It's not like Candice at all! she loves Sophia very much, she would never abandon her... something is wrong! she babbled into the phone.

Ok..ok.. I'll just let Commander Rabb know that I'm going out, so he knows that Mattie is here alone... then I'll be right over Jennifer said in a soothing voice. Don't worry... She'll turn up she said just before she said her goodbyes and hung up.

Vicki sighed a breath of relief.

Jen and Mattie's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
0010 hours

Jennifer Coates grabbed a warm jacket from the closet and yelled at Mattie.

Mattie.. I'm going out... I'll tell the Commander,I'll be back in a bitOk Jen.... Was a muffled reply from one 15 year old Mattie Grace.

Oh and Do your Spanish Vocab! she called back before she shut the door.

Yeah yeah was a muttered reply.

Jen knocked on the apartment across the hall's door and waited a moment.

A tall Harmon Rabb Jr. answered.

He asked, a brow quirking up in question.  
Hi sir... She started when she caught a glimpse of Col. Sarah Mackenzie walking up behind Harm.

Hi Ma'am.. Sorry to bother you Commander, Col... But I need to leave for a few hours... and wanted you to know that Mattie is alone Jen replied.

Harm nodded.

Is anything wrong Jen? he asked as he leaned against the door jam.

Jen sighed. My friend Vicki... She's freaking out because the mother of the little girl she watches during the day, Hasn't shown up to get her yet Mac's head cocked the side.

But It's almost midnight! and Jennifer nodded sadly.

Vicki says that it's not like the mother at all... She didn't know what to do... so she called me.. because She though I could helpHow could you help,Jen Harm asked, slightly confused.

I'm in the military, sir.. and apparently so is the missing mother...vicki is a cilvilian... she thought that i would know what to do..or who to call she answered.

The mother... is she Navy? Harm asked, now intrigued.

Marine actually, sir She said looking to Mac. Mac' ear's perked up then.

I'm on my way there now.. to calm Vicki down at least Jen said as she moved away from the door. Mac stopped her.

Jen... lets go in my car...I'm curious now... and if need be.. my rank will get more information than yours Mac said as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Give me a call if you need anything Harm said as he watched them go.

you go it Flyboy Mac smiled just as she stepped into the elevator.

Mac unlocked her car and slid in,only to reach over and unlock the passenger side for Jen.

As Jen got in and buckled up, Mac turned on the ignition and drove off.

So..Tell me about this friend and the little girl The Marine asked the Petty Officer.

Well..Vicki and I have been friends for a while now, we met at college...she's taking a art class the same time I'm in my law classes..we happened to bump into each other one day and hit it off Jen took a breath then kept going.

And the little girl...I don't know very much about...I know her name is Sophia and that she is 3 years old or so...Vicki and her mother are good friends since childhood,when Vicki lived in Oregon, and that's about all I know Jennifer finished with a sigh.

And you say that the girl's mother hasn't shown up yet? Mac inquired as Jen nodded.

Well..when we get there, I'll phone around and see if I can get some answers Mac said with a slight smile.

Thompson Residence  
0100 hours  
Bethesda Maryland

Jen showed Mac where to go and soon they pulled into Vicki's driveway.  
Getting out they walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Vicki yanked the door open and blinked.  
Jen! Thank God!I dunno what to do! she looked at Mac for a moment, she reminded her of someone, but couldn't put her finger on it. then she smiled.

Hi..Victoria Thompson..and you are? she asked as she held out her hand.

I'm Col.Sarah Mackenzie... A friend of Jennifer's...I thought I might be of some help she shook the younger woman's hand and smiled.

Could you find Candice?..she's missing.. Im sure of it...she would never leave her angel for this long unless something happened to her she babbled quickly.

Mac smiled. Where is the child now? she asked,noticing that there was no child present.

Sophia is upstairs in my spare bedroom, sleeping..I didn't know what else to do... the poor angel cried herself into exhaustion when her mother didn't come at 5pm to get her Vicki explained.

Mac smiled and patted the girl on the back gently. Everything is going to be fine..at least Sophia is sleeping so we don't have to worry about her

Vicki nodded and plopped down on the couch. Jen had taken the portable phone from Vicki and handed it to Mac.

Soon Mac was on the other end chatting away, finding out where Candice had gotten to.

yes....Yes...are you sure?.. Ok...Thank you Mac finished off the call and hung up.

So? what did you find out? Jen asked as she held Vicki's hand.

Well... It seems as though Candice never showed up for her shift on base today Mac said in a soothing tone, trying to lighten the sad news.

What does that mean? Vicki asked, her voice fearful.

It means... that if she was taken, it was between here and the base Mac said.

We have to find her.... Sophia has no relatives in this state... I have classes... She should be with family..with her mother Vicki was starting the ramble,her worry sickening her.

Ok...it's ok... We'll just call DCF....they will take custody of Sophia until her mother is found Mac said.

Vicki looked up in horror and Jen did the same.

And traumatize the poor girl even more, Ma'am? Jen questioned, some what perturbed that Mac would suggest such a thing.

I know Jen, but what would you suggest? Like Vicki has said she can't watch her all the time.... Mac replied.

Jen thought.

Vic... you said that Sophia doesn't have relatives in THIS state....what about other states? she asked.

Vicki rocked gently, trying to think.  
Candice's father lives in Oregon.. but he's creeping up there in age... she told the other two.

Well..we should get a hold of him..he has a right to know that his daughter is missing and that his grandchild is alone Mac stated.

Vicki sighed.

Candice and her father had a huge blow out when he found out she was pregnant at 17...they haven't spoken since.. he doesn't even know about Sophia.. from what she told me

Mac nodded. Still..he should know The three women nodded.

I don't have the number here.... it's at Candice's Vicki said.

We'll have to go over there then.. Jen returned.

Mac thought for a moment.  
Well what about Sophia....we can't leave her hereTrue... then someone will have to stay...Jen nodded.

I'll stay Mac offered.

The three women nodded.

As Jen and Vicki headed out to Candice's place,Mac had a sudden urge to check in on Sophia.

Mac climbed the staircase slowly, trying not to make any sound. She saw one of the bedroom doors open a crack and peeked in.

There in the middle of the large double bed was a small lump, almost completely covered by the blanket, except for a tousle of dark hair.

Mac stared for a moment, her mind retreating back and for a moment she saw what her life could be like.

Daydream

She held her. Little fingers, little toes, pink and perfect. She had a fluff of dark hair that consumed her pink little head. She was so proud,she created this little being in her arms.

The pink bundle stretched gently and blinked open her eyes. Blue. They were blue! like her father's  
Mac leaned down and nuzzled her newborn daughter.  
Hi there princess... I'm your mommy she whispered as the infant turned her head toward the voice. Some how, a little fist made its way out of the blanket and reached for Mac. She kissed the hand in return.  
I've waited so long for you... I love you she said as she rocked gently.

end daydream

Mac shook her head, ridding herself of the dream.

I'm losing it she murmured softly. She reached the bed and pulled the blanket away from the child's face gently. She was shocked at what she found. Little Sophia looked exactly like she did at her age.

Oh my god she whispered. Sophia had the same hair color,same face shape, even the same nose as she did.  
Mac gently placed her hand on the tiny girl's cheek.

You are so beautiful... she whispered, stroking the girl's dark hair gently.

I'll make this better... you won't have to live without a mom... not like i dd. she promised the little girl.

She had a compulsion to sit down and watch the girl sleep, like new mother gazing at her newborn child. She pulled up a rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and settled down, rocking in a smooth motion. She didn't know why, but she felt connected to this tiny girl, who couldn't have been any more than 40lbs at the most. Maybe is was the similarity in the girl's feature to her own, but something tugged at her heart, and it wasn't just a mild infatuation, it was something stronger.

**_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**


	5. Unloved

**Disclaimer:** On 2nd chapter!  
**Author's Notes:** Ok! So YAY! another Chapter is UP! WOO! go me! Ok so it mightnot make any sense, but bare with me..it will (hopefully) later on! Enjoy! Oh and Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! I LOVE THEM!! KEEP EM COMMIN!

**Fallen Angels at My Feet  
**

Chapter 5

**  
**

Driving to the Robertson Residence  
Bethesda, Maryland  
0230 the same night.

Jen and Vicki Thompson drove down Candice's street in silence. Vicki had driven in her old Ford Taurus, but was glad for the company.

Here it is She said softly as she pulled up into the drive way of the little two bedroom home that Candice and Sophia resided in.

The lawn was in slight disarray, having been neglected for a few weeks,but still not overgrown. The garage door was white with a glob of blue paint from the time when Sophia decided she wanted to pain it blue. Candice had only shook her head and took a permanent felt pen and wrote Sophia Robertson- june 22nd 2004 3 years old on the bottom.

As Vicki shut off the car and exited the vehicle, her fingers traced the black writing. She sighed gently and wiped a tear from her eyes. The first of many more to come.

Jen came over and looked at the garage. She squeezed her friend's shoulder and guided her to the front door.

The front door was standard, but had one feature that made it special. Hanging from a small nail that was pounded into the wood, was a sign with folk-like angels hanging from it. The sign read: We believe in Angels and the miracles they do Vicki held in a sob.

It's ok,Vic...breathe... Jen softly spoke. Just breathe.. I'm here with you..we can get this over with Vicki nodded silently and got out her keys to Candice's home.

As they entered,Vicki wanted to so desperately believe that this was all just a nightmare, that her best friend was sitting in her reading chair readingher favorite novel, and just forgot to pick up Sophia. Vicki knew it was a silm chance, but at this point she would take anything she could hold on to.  
The home looked just as it did when ever Vicki came for a visit, which was almost every weekend. They stepped in quietly and looked around.

I'll check by the phone for the number Vicki said,her voice still thick with emotion and fear.

Jen nodded and began to walk around the little home. She started in the front living room. A bay window centered the room, with simple but elegant drapes hanging from the top. A simple set of couch and love seat filled the room, a long with a fire place and a coffee table. To one side was a toy chest, with toys piling out of it as if haphazardly they were thrown in. Jen smiled at the normalcy of the scene before her.

She crossed to the mantle and looked over the many pictures there. All of Sophia.

Some were of her as a infant,others when she was learning to walk. There were ones of Sophia at the beach, in the snow, even at what looked to be a school of some kind. Jen looked at the last one. Sophia as a ballerina. She chuckled softly at the pose the young girl took on. She looked the part, Pink outfit complete with a pink tutu and slippers, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the look she had on her face as she pirouetted, was one of complete concentration.

Jen replaced the picture frame and turned around. She moved to the kitchen next and found Vicki searching through a pile of letters and other various pieces of paper for the phone number.

Any luck? she asked as she moved up beside her friend.

None as of yet Vicki returned sadly. Jen watched her friend for a moment then spoke up.

Would you like me to help? Jen tilted her head in question.

No...no no Jen... It's ok..really.. I'll find it... she blubbered gently, waving her off.

You could go to Sophia's room and gather somethings for her... Vicki suggested gently, to get Jen out of the room.

Of course... she understood, Vicki wasn't the type to have people watch her as she cried, that was ok.

Jen smiled and headed up stairs.

She knew immediately which room was Sophia's . In big bold letters was the name SOPHIA painted across the door. Jen opened the door and smiled. PINK! lots and lots of PINK! she laughed softly to herself. Why did she think it would be and different? This was a little girl's room! She flipped on the overhead light, which had a ballet slipper for a outlet cover.  
she said, still smiling.  
The room was covered, head to toe in animals, disney characters, care bears, and Barbie things. The little four poster bed had a delicate white canopy and frilly pillows on the bed. A room fit for a little princess.

On the wall was a mural of a castle and a beautiful white horse riding off in the sunset with a grown up version of Sophia on it's back, dressed as a princess. The words A Dream is a wish your heart makes was painted in gentle script above the mural. Below, was the answering phrase My dreams came true because of you  
Jen touched the mural gently her eyes threatening to tear up. Vicki must have painted it for Candice when they had moved into this home, because she found Vicki's signature on the bottom.  
She sighed gently and set to work gathering clothes and toys for Sophia. She found a little suitcase with Barbie on it in her closet and filled it with everything she might need. She pulled a few dresses from the closet and touched them. Pretty little things for a pretty little girl. She decided against placing a dress in the suitcase and opted for 2 pairs of pajamas instead.

She heard Vicki coming up the stairs and leaned out Sophia's doorway to look.

Found it? she asked. Vicki shook her head in utter annoyance.

Candice isn't exactly the tidiest person she commented. I Thought I would look in her room, maybe she has it tucked away some where in there Jen nodded.

all right.. give me a shout if you need help She said as she turned back to filling the little pink suitcase.

Vicki took a breath and placed her hand on the knob of Candice's door. As she did so, her mind flew back to the time when she and Candice were kids.

Flashback

You want to come over Candy? a 11 year old Vicki asked her newly acquired friend as they walked home from the park in their neighborhood.  
The smaller dark haired girl looked up at her friend.  
No Vicki...I can't, Daddy said to come right home after this she said, voice soft.  
Aw come on! I'll ask if we can rent a movie... maybe The Wrath of Kahn? I know you love that movie Vicki returned, trying to entice her friend. Candice shook her head, the afternoon Portland sun making her long dark hair shine.  
I can't... I wish i could...but It's my turn to wash the dishes for dinner  
Vicki gave her a look.  
Get your Mom to do it... that's what they're for Vicki was confused.  
Yeah... My mom... right Candice muttered as she gave a stoic look.

End Flashback

Vicki bit her lip gently and turned the knob.

Painted in a soft mauve and white, Candice's room looked like a palace of serenity. It would have to be in her line of work, Vicki reasoned.

Candice was a Corporal in the Marines, she was one of the motor pool junkies and made sure all the men under her where in line. Vicki knew what she did and how hard she worked to get to where she was. Vicki was just out of high school and living on her own here in Virginia when a very pregnant Candice appeared on her doorstep one cold January after noon. She remembered the look on her friend's face, how it was so broken and beaten down.

Candice ended up staying the night, that January, but it was an eventful night. Candice went into labor not long after that, the stress she had been under recently was enough to induce it. Vicki remembered wanting to take her to the hospital, and Candice begging her not to,that everything would be fine, that she had to keep her baby safe. Vicki assumed that Candice was delirious from the pain of her contractions, but she was serious. She smiled at the memory of watching her best friend bring another being into the world, and never would have guessed that she would be the one to help her. Sophia was such a beautiful baby too, and quiet as can be, never crying unless it was necessary, and always in a good mood.

Snapping out of her reverie,Vicki looked around Candice's room. She shifted through some papers on the vanity and dresser,but nothing that resembled a phone number for her father.

She let out a frustrated huff. Come on Candy... where is it? she muttered as she kept looking, this time going for the night stand next to the bed. She pulled open one of the drawers in the night stand and found what looked to be a personal phone book.

she said as she picked it up. 

Jen! I found something! she called as she began to flipped through the book. It wasn't a phone book, but a diary, Candice's Diary.

Jen poked her head into the room, saw Vicki sitting on the bed and looking at a book.

Find the number? she asked moving closer to her friend.

Nope..but...I did find this she said holding up the diary. I feel weird reading it, but I guess it won't hurt to know how she was feeling lately Jen nodded and sat down next to Vicki and listened as she read the latest excerpt.

_I look at my daughter and can only feel a rush of love so deep that it's hard to put into words. How could a woman just up and leave her child? How could mine? Sophia is so beautiful and gentle, was I not the same? I remember that night, when she left. She had the audacity to try to leave in the middle of the night, when she thought everyone was sleeping. And it would have worked if she hadn't of met daddy in the hallway out side my room. I was FOUR! she told me to be brave and left! She could hear me cry for her, beg for her to stay, telling her that I'd be better. But she left any ways, she never cared about me, if she had she would have never left me.. right? I was a good girl, Dad said so. So why did she leave? I will never leave Sophia, that is a promise I made to her the night she was born. I promised her when i looked into her eyes the first time, that i would never make her feel as unloved as i did. I am unloved, bitterly so and it kills me inside. Every person in my life has betrayed me, except for My Sophia. First my mother, then my father when he found out I was pregnant, then Randy. Randy.. He was the worst, why I ever took up with him, I'll never know._

Vicki finished reading the little paragraph and looked up at Jen.

I never knew about her mother She whispered as she turned the page slowly.

You never knew?Jen asked,surprised. Vicki nodded slowly.

She never spoke about it and I always wondered why I never saw her mom.. but I felt like it wasn't my place to ask, I sensed it was a touchy subject with her She explained gently, and Jen nodded.

As the next page settled down, a picture slipped from between the pages and fluttered to the floor.

What's that?Jen asked as she reached down to pick it up. As the two young women looked at it, Vicki smiled.

That's Candice... a young Candice, but she hasn't changed much...but the woman... I'm not sure.. she took the photo and flipped it over. On the back in barely legible handwriting, that Vicki knew wasn't Candice's, read the words: Candice and Mommy April 11th 1985 2 years, 8 months old. Vicki quickly flipped the photo back over and studied the Woman with the young Candice on her lap.

It's her mother...Wow... She murmured.

Must have been before her mother left Jen stated in a soft voice, Vicki only nodded and turned the page again.  
This time a slip of paper fell into Vicki's hand.

The number! Finally! she said with a relieved smile. She tucked the number in her pocket and closed the diary, the photo stuck in the crease of the binding.

Come on... grab Sophia's things and lets get back to your friend Sarah and Sophia Vicki said as she slipped the diary into her pocket.

Jen and Vicki got to the front door and gathered everything up. VIcki took one last look around the little home and opened the door.

There, on the other side, stood a tall, gruff looking man with a Marine crew cut.

And just what, do you think you are doing?

**There will be no consolation prize  
this time the bone is broken clean  
no baptism, no reprise and no sweet taste  
of victory. All the stars have fallen  
from the sky  
and everything else in between  
satelites have closed their eyes, the moon  
has gone to sleep  
unloved....**


	6. Life Among The Dead

**Disclaimer:** On Chapter 2! The bit in bold at the end are lyrics to "Bring me to Life" by Evanesence.. also no owned by me.

**Note:** It's been 2 years since i wrote anything.. including a chapter for this story! I'm so sorry for those of you who have been waiting this insane amount of time to read the next chapter!! But life kinda got in the way!! I got Married.. had another baby...things just changed and put my writing life on the back burner. BUT! I'm back now and hopefully i can get back into writing this story! I do hope it is as good as it was 2 years ago!!

Here is the 6th Chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

**Life Among The Dead**

NCIS Headquarters

0100

Agent Timothy McGee poured over Corporal Robertson's service record.

"Born August 29th 1982, enlisted in the Marine Corps at the age of 18 in March of 01" He spoke out loud to Di Nozzo and Kate.

"Enlisted at 18..That's not uncommon, many enlisted service people have different reasons for enlisting" Kate said.

Tony DiNozzo looked at the service picture on the record. "Wow..She was hot" He murmered, only to have Kate slap him upside the head.

"Ow!" DiNozzo stammered with a hurt look. McGee grinned at Kate.

Kate looked over McGee's shoulder for a second.

"hey..look at this..." she pointed to a section of the record.

"says she was pregnant at one time.. but where is the baby now? She didn't list it as a dependant in her record..."

Morgue,NCIS Headquarters

Doctor Mallard, Aka Ducky looked over the cold corpse of what used to be a gorgeous young woman. The grey tinge on her pale skin made her look more ghost like than human.

"How did you die, Miss Robertson" he asked softly, staring into her closed eyes.

Only about 5'5 in hieght, the young woman look smaller than that lying on the sterile metal slab. Her dark hair has been pulled fromthe Marine reg bun that she had it inat the crime scene and it was now pooled around her pale shoulders. Her naked body was perfect, aside from the fact that it was no longer living. Her breast were full and round, her hips slim and narrow, her belly was taught and smooth.

Ducky saw something on the victim's belly and leaned in to take a closer look. Stretchmarks.

"Well Well Corporal...Where is your baby?" he asked as he saw more faint marks on the young woman's breasts. He began to poke gently at the abdomen of the Corporal. He hummed and hawed a little then nodded.

He looked to his niave assistant Palmer, who had tilted his head gently.

"We'll need x rays done..I believe Corporal Robertson is..was pregnant" he said gravely. His assistant nodded and went to get the portable Xray machine.

As Ducky went about examining the body, he found ligature marks on the thighs and throat, the latter was consistant with manual strangulation. He saw grime on the tip of her nose, so he sawbbed it and marked it to be sent to Abby later. He swabed other orifiouses and took other samples, from under the fingernails and hair samples, all marked for Abby up at the forencis lab two floors above him.

He was quite sure that the sample her found in the deceadent's vaginal area was semen, but he would allow Abby to make the final determination.

Palmer, his assistant,returned with the portable xray. The rolling of it's wheels echoed throughout the morgue's cold silence.

"Ah..thank you Mr. Palmer.. why don't you set it up and take a few pictures of our lovely guest" Ducky said, using his proper english diction that he always used. It was his way. It was out respect of others, of the dead he worked with. His mother brought him up in the traditional english way,his humour being subtle and very very...british.

Palmer did as he was told and gave a metal vest to Dr. Mallard to put on. The odd hum of the x ray machine was followed by the loud click as the machine's rays pierced through the dead woman's body, and making images for the forensic scientists to read.

The Xrays showed, plain as day what Ducky suspected. Corporal Robertson was indeed pregnant at the timeof her death. About 5-7 weeks to be exact.

Ducky wondered if the corporal knew of the pregnancy, wondered who the father was.

"Well...looks like this will be like the Singer case we had a few years back..." He started off on one of his tales,and Palmer whinced in exaggeration.

NCIS Headquarters 0700

Special Agent Caitlin Todd sat at her desk, going through birth records and adoption records for any signs of where Corporal Robertson's baby was. She'd be close to 4 now Kate thought to herself. So why couldn't she find a birth record? Kate sighed gently and stood up away from her desk. She needed a breather, some coffee. She moved swiftly to the elevator and pushed the down button. The only place that had good coffe, and not the stuff that tasted like sewage, was the coffee place around the corner. She'd go there.

Kate allowed her mind to wander as she walked slowly toward the coffe shop, aptly named "Drip" She wondered what kind of woman, Corporal Robertson really was. Was the attack upon her just random? or was there deadly intent? Kate wondered what had happened to the child the corporal delivered, and wondered why she couldn't find any record of it. Was the victim capable of infantcide? was that why she couldn't find anything?

Kate slowly moved up in the line at the coffee shop as she thought over the evidence that they had.

" Oh excuse me Miss" A deep voice knocked gently into Kate, effectively disrupting her train of thought. Kate looked up into the the liquidly brown eyes of a tall handsome man.

"Oh! No It's alright" She said, blushing slightly.

"I get to wrapped up in what I'm doing that I sometimes don't watch where I'm going" The man said.

Kate smiled. "That happens sometimes"

The man smiled back, and held out his hand to Kate. "I'm Randy" he said.

Kate took his hand and shook it. "Kate"

"Nice to meet you Kate" Randy said, a glimmer shining in his eye.

Kate suddenly got an odd feeling that raised the hair on the back of her neck. She quickly ordered her Americano and escaped the man, who was still giving her that odd smile.

As soon as she rounded the corner heading back to HQ, her cell rang. The call display read 'Gibbs' she answered it quickly.

"Todd" she said, her voice a bit to eager.

"Kate...Get back here.. We are going to the corporal's home in Bethesda to look around..." Gibbs said in his commanding tone.

"Right Gibbs.. Be right there" she said curtly and then hung up.

Soon She and Gibbs were speeding down the highway toward Besthesda and the victims's home, Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the side of her seat. Gibbs was driving... again. She wasn't sure if transfering to NCIS was good for her heart.

40 minutes later they were rolling down the street toward Corporal Robertson's residence, when they saw a small hatchback in the driveway.

"Well... why are there people in the corporal's home when she's dead?" Kate asked out loud, not actually expecting an answer.

"Lets go" Gibbs said as he parked the dark suburban on the side of the street. Both Kate and Gibbs unholstered thier weapons and quickly made thier way to the house.

In a matter of seconds the front door flew open and both agents pointed their weapons.

**Frozen inside without your touch, **

**Without your love, darling...**

**only you are the life among the dead.**


End file.
